gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny: Ironclad Advance
Destiny: The Ironclad Advance is an upcoming DLC content for Destiny and the first DLC that is considered to be a part of Year 2 following the release of The Taken King. The Ironclad involves Guardians preparing and resisting a combined force of the Cabal Imperial Military siege against The Last City on Earth. =New Features= Here is a list of new features featured within The Ironclad Advance. New Content *'Level Cap': Raises the level cap to 43. *'New Enemy': The Ironclad Advance: A branch of the Cabal Empire whose sole purpose is to investigate and prepare for an impending assault and siege. *'New Explorable Areas': Earth, Mars, Venus, and The Moon has one new area each where the Ironclad Advance can be found. *'New Tower Areas': The Tower has two new areas available: The Marketplace and the Tower Defense Initiative. **This area houses the Shooting Field to practice various firearms. **'New Vendors': Chadni 33-20, Ulysses Fa'rual Space Battles A first in Destiny is the ability to fight enemy forces in space. When traveling to a certain planet, the Guardian will be warned of a current PVE space battle they can join. To read more about Space Battles, please visit the section Space_Battles. *'Space Battles': Located at Earth, Venus, the Moon, Mars, the Reef, and the Dreadnought. *'New Ship': New type of jump ship called a Gunship. These ships allow for space combat. *'Ship Upgrades': Guardians can upgrade their ships with weapons and devices to better come out on top in dog fights. *'New Consumables': Can be used in mid battle while in space battles. Quests *'8 Story Quests': Involving the incoming Ironclad Advance *'2 Subclass Specific Quests': for Titan, Defender, Sunbreaker, Hunter, Gunslinger, Bladedancer, Nightstalker, Sunsinger, Voidwalker, and Stormcaller.) *'3 new Faction Quests': Dead Orbit, New Monarchy, Future War Cult, City Eletorate. *'NPC Quests': NPC's may ask you to complete a quest for them which awards the Guardian gear and Glitter as well as reputation. Strikes & Raids *2 new Strikes (Over Mars, Grasp of Oryx) *1 New Raid (One Last Hit) Crucible *'New Crucible Mode: Dog Fight': Take to the stars and fight your fellow Guardians over the worlds like Earth and Venus. It only offers 6 Crucible Maps and greatly appear much like the ones found in PVE and Story Missions: **Earth **Venus **The Moon **Mars **The Reef **The Dreadnought *'New Crucible Maps': 4 in total. **Horror Above (On top of the Dreadnought, Saturn) **Silent Streams (Ancient Venice, Earth) **Sun Duster (Freehold, Mars) **Guardian Grounds (The Last City, Earth) Weapons *'New Weapons:' New weapons earned in Strikes and Raids as well as Vendor weapons. Armor *'New Armor': New armor earned in Strikes and Raids as well as Vendor weapons. Additional Content *'New Shaders': Up to 15 new shaders. *'New Emblems': Up to 10 new emblems. *'New Ghost Shells': Up to 8 new Ghost Shells. *'New Sparrows': Up to 5 new Sparrows. =Plot= The Cabal are coming. They heard the beacon. Their impending assault is nigh and they...are....angry. The Cabal heard the transmission signal from within the Dreadnought and, coupled with confusing distress signals from Phobos, the Cabal Empire has issued a scouting party of Cabal war machines into the Solar System in order to discover the source of the transmissions. However, these scouts are just the heralding of an even larger threat - the Ironclad - a massive siege machine and may represent the greatest threat to human survival. Locations The Ironclad Advance provides several new areas for Guardians to explore, fight their enemies, and improve their skills. Earth, the Moon, Venus, and Mars have new areas within them where the Ironclad Advance can be found. These new areas includes: *'Earth' **'The Valley of Beyond': A sharp precipice over a ruined metropolitan area. Elevators as well as a staircase can be accessed in order to arrive at the bottom. The area is a large urban sprawl of now destroyed buildings, crumbling architecture, and collapsing highways. If there is any Golden Age technology here, it has been stripped bare by centuries of scavengers and the elements. Both the Hive, Fallen, and the Cabal can be found here. *'The Moon ' **'Marius Entrenchment': The Marius Entrenchment is a Cabal fortification within the Marius Crater. A Cabal warship is poised on the out skirts of the crater and it appears the Cabal are mining the crater for resources. There is a strong Cabal presence here and they rage war with the Fallen and Hive for control of the area. *'Venus ' **'Ishtar Hallows': A cave system that occasionally floods out during times of rain. The tunnel system seems to go deep down into the very heart of Venus. The Ironclad Advance seems to be interested in these caves as they have sent exploration units into the caves to map and explore them. Fallen, Vex, and the Ironclad can be found here. *'Mars' ' **'The Forgotten Oasis: An area within Mars that appears to have been an oasis at one time now is a dried up lake. A hollow with various cave systems penetrating through the dried up like. Ironclad forces patrol the area while defending it from Fallen and Vex attacks. *'The Tower, The Last City ' **Two new sections opens up within The Tower. Opened in the North Tower section behind the Speaker is a new area where players can sell and purchase wares from other Guardians. Players can purchase a Vendor's License from the Market Authority, Chadni 33-20 which lasts exactly one day. During this time period, players are able to set up a shop and sell various items while adjusting the price. Guardians without a license are free to browse other wares. There is a cap on how many Guardians can set up shop with up to 20 being allowed at one time on one server. Story Missions Chapter 1: A Cabal Advance Task: "Make your way to the Dreadnought and discover the intentions of this sudden Cabal presence. Complete Mission "A Cabal Advance". Quote: "This many Cabal in one area is never a good sign. Plus, they are converging onto the Dreadnought so...there's a chance they might try to make go BOOM again! Make sure that the solar system doesn't also go BOOM!" - Cayde-6 Chapter 1: By request of Commander Zavala, the Guardian must infiltrate the Dreadnought and investigate a new Cabal faction, the Ironclad Advance. Cayde-6 helps the Guardian into the Dreadnought as the Guardian does not have a Gunship. Upon further investigation, the Guardian learns they are just an exploration unit of a greater force, the Ironclad Siegewar which is a massive siegeship and is on its way to earth. Rewards: Experience, Vanguard Reputation, and changes the Dreadnaught's appearance to where areas are blown out and floating in space. This includes the Masolleum and the Halls of Oryx. Chapter 2: In the Dead of Night Task: "Infiltrate the Forgotten Oasis and retrieve the Midpoint Converger without being noticed by Cabal patrols. Complete the mission "In the Dead of Night". Quote: "We need this Midpoint Converger to find out what the Cabal are up to. Without it, we may as well be shooting blind in the dark. But don't underestimate the Ironclad Advance, Guardian." - Ulysses Chapter 2: Upon meeting the half-human, half-Cabal Guardian, Ulysses, the Guardian is tasked with infiltrating Forgotten Oasis to retrieve the Midpoint Converger which is capable of receiving Cabal communications. However, the Guardian must not be spotted by Ironclad patrols or risk sabotaging the mission. Once the Guardian finds the Midpoint Converger, they must hold off the Ironclad Advance forces prior to leaving Mars. Rewards: Experience, Vanguard Reputation, and changes the HQ slightly in Patrol is seen being heavily damaged but in a state of repair. Chapter 3: "Splunking on the Moon" Task: The Cabal are digging through the crust of Moon. Go find out what they are searching for. Complete the missions "Splunking on the Moon". Quote: "The Cabal have set up mining operations on the Moon and, by all accounts, are aggresive in whatever they are searching for. Find it before they do." - Ikora Rey Chapter 3: Ikora Rey instructs the Guardian to investigate Ironclad Advance activity on the moon where they are mining the Moons core. Upon arrival, the Guardian finds the Cabal has awakened the Hive which has begun to pour out into the Cabal fortifications. Defeat the Hive and the Cabal to discover an ancient Golden Age technology that is able to produce vast amounts of energy. Rewards: Experience, Vanguard Reputation This opens a cinematic of the Ironclad Seigewar followed by dozens of Cabal Warships moving past Pluto on a direct path for Earth. Chapter 4: "Building Up a Cannon" Task: Locate and retrieve the Golden Age cannon in the Valley of Beyond. Complete the mission "Building up a Cannon". Quote: "We found a cannon from the Golden Age that seems capable of utilizing that energy core you found. Time to go get it and bring it back all in one piece!" - Cayde-6 Chapter 4: Utilizing the mysterious energy core from the Moon, Ulysses plans to use the core to power a cannon large enough to pierce the Ironclad Siegewar. Ulysses tasks the Guardian with traveling to Valley of Beyond in Old Russia to retrieve a Golden Age cannon that belonged to an Earth warship. Upon arriving, the Guardian runs into both Ironclad Cabal and Fallen forces including a massive Colossus Behemoth Cabal. Upon defeating the brute, the Guardian is able to bring the cannon back to the Tower. Reward'''s: Experience, Vanguard Reputation Chapter 5: "A Distress Call" '''Task: "The Reef is under attack by Cabal forces. Help the Reef evacuate by repelling enemy forces. Complete the mission "A Distress Call". Quote: "We received an urgent distress call from Petra Venji detailing of a focused Cabal attack. We suspect the Siegewar will also be there. Help out the citizens of the Reef and come back in one piece." - Commander Zavala Chapter 5: The Guardian travels to the Reef to help defend it from the Ironclad Siegewar which has opened forces on the colony. Now with a functioning Gunship, the Guardian must engage the Ironclad Advance fleet and create a diversion so that the Reef forces can evacuate secretly. In addition, the Guardian must gain entry into the Siegewar and fight through Cabal forces to transmit information back to the tower. While a success, the attack results in the full destruction of the Reef and the displacement of thousands of Reef citizens. Rewards: Experience, Vanguard Reputation, Vestige Outpost is moved to a Reef Colony Ship hidden in the asteroid belt. Changed in scenery. Chapter 6: "A Dire Situation" Note: This mission is different as it can take place either on Venus or the Moon though the outcome is the same regardless. Task: Investigate the Ironclad Advance at location. Complete the mission "A Dire Situation". Quote: ''"The Midpoint Converger has indicated a sizable force Ironclad Advance force on location. They intend to smash The City against the Ironclad Siegewar in a pincer movement. It's best this does not happen." - Ulysses'' Chapter 6: The Ironclad Advance has been sighted on the Moon/Venus and the Vanguard fears a pincer attack with the Siegewar which has reached Mars. Upon arriving, the Guardian discovers war between the Fallen/Vex and Cabal with a Cabal taken hostage. After defeating Vex and Cabal forces and discovering the Cabal, the Guardian learns this was just a ploy to get scatter the Guardians while the Ironclad Warsiege makes its way to Earth. A transmission from the Tower suggests the Warsiege has begun its attack on the Tower. Before the Guardian can enter into Orbit, an Elite Hydra appears as a boss and attacks the Guardian. Rewards: Experience, Vanguard Reputation Chapter 7: "Homefront" Task: "Help defend the Tower and the City by repelling Ironclad Advance forces! The Tower must not fall! Complete the mission "Homefront"." Quote: "sound THIS IS NOT A DRILL....ZZKKK....IRONCLAD FORCES....ZZKKKK....UNDER FULL CONTROL.....ZKKKK...ALL GUARDIANS....ZZZKKK...MAY THE TRAVELER PROTECT US ALL....silence Chapter 7: The Guardian arrives with the Tower in flames and the Last City on the threshold of annihilation. Finding Ironclad Advance Cabal forces on the Tower, the Guardian must find any survivors and aid in the defense of the fortifications. The Guardian manages to find and team up with Banshee-44 to, upon arriving at the North Tower, discovers the Speaker being executed by Cabal forces. Banshee-44 mourns the lost of the Speaker but, shockingly, he vanishes in a blast of light. The Guardian is tasked by Banshee-44 to find the Vanguard leaders and to carve a bloody edge to the hangar. The Guardian manages to find the Vanguard Leaders an, together, save the Faction leaders. The Guardian then teams up with Lord Shaax and Lord Saladan to fight against the Cabal forces though this comes at a lost with Arcite-99-40. The team must make their way to the hangar and defeat the Ironclad boss there to gain access to the ships. Amanda Holliday manages to incapacitate a Harvester to be used as potential transport. While the Tower is saved from destruction, much of it has been burnt and scarred. Rewards: Experience, Vanguard Reputation, and changes the Tower to match the aftermath of the attack with partially destroyed buildings. The Vanguard meets instead of the Traveler's Walk while the Hall of Guardians is being repaired. As well, the Speaker is now longer at the Tower as well as Arcite 44-90. Chapter 8: "The Final Battle" This Story Mission is unique as it doesn't put the Guardian into orbit as usual but picks up to a cut scene. Task: "Make your way into the Siegewar with either the Vanguard Fire Team or Vendor Fire Team and drop that siege machine out from the sky" Quote: "Now is not the time for half-measures, Guardian. The Last City and Earth is the closest they have ever been to complete extinction. Our future depends on you." - The Speaker ' '''Chapter 8: The Guardian must team up with either Team Vanguard or Team Vendor to rescue Ulysses, Master Rahool, Xander 99-40, and Eve Lavante and to disable the Ironclad Siegewar and bring it down out of the sky. Team Vanguard is in charge of destroying the engine while Team Vendor is in charge of destroying the main cannon. On route to either, the fire team meets with Eris who has mastered the art of Taken and converts Cabal forces to do her bidding. She manages to rescue the hostages and brings them to the rendezvous point while Vanguard Fire Team and Vendor Fire Team destroys there targets. With the Siegewar falling out the air, the Reef forces manages to rescue the hostages, Eris, as well as the opposite Fire Team while the Fire Team that the Guardian is a part of has to face the final boss, Primus To'Rauln who commands the Siegewar. Upon defeating the boss while the ship falls from the sky, the fire team is rescue by Reef forces. Rewards: Experience, Vanguard Reputation, and changes to the outside view of the Tower as the Siegewar is visible; crashed on the ground. Lord Shaax now sells Arcite 44-90's wares and The Speaker's Wares are now being sold by Commander Zavala. After completing the story mission, a cinematic shows Commander Zavala, Cayde-6, Ikora Rey, and Eris Morn looking down from the Traveler's Walk at the now crashed Ironclad Siegewar. Ikora Rey comments that it's unsettling to have a large Cabal ship on the tower's front door regardless in what sort of condition it is in. Cyade-6 mentions that it is still operational and we have reports of Ironclad reinforcements that survived the crash as well as others on route to the crash site from other parts of the System. Commander Zavala states that while we broke the siege, there is still a war coming and we should send an elite Fireteam into the Siegewar to destroy it once and for all. Iris Morn remains silent. The Guardian then walks in and Cayde-6 turns and says "What do you say Guardian? Are you up for a raid?" =Strikes= There are two Strikes available for The Ironclad Advance. They are available only after completing the Story missions once the player reaches Over Mars "There appears to be a large amount of Ironclad activity around the moon, Phobos. Intel suggests that are rigging the moon with explosives and the Vanguard fears that the Cabal are planning on fleeing it at Earth since the siege has failed. We may have to destroy a Moon today." Overview: The Guardian and the Fireteam must gain access to Fleetbase Korrus which has been bolstered with Ironclad reinforcements. In order to gain access, they must use the Ghost to open the gate while they hold off swarms of Ironclad forces. Once entering, the Fireteam must make their way down into the depths of Phobos while navigating tunnels drilled by the Cabal. While inside, they come into contact with the Mini-boss, an enslaved Ogre called Pa'ul Ogre fitted with Cabal armor and weaponry. Once defeated, the Guardians must continue there way further into the deeps of Phobos. The Ghost will contact them and state that due to them being so deep in Phobos, it will be impossible to teleport them back in orbit. While riding the elevator shaft further down, they come into contact with more Cabal forces on the other elevator. Finally, after progressing further, the Fireteam comes into contact with Valaus Tu'urik who begins to fire at the Guardians in an attempt to bury them. Being trapped, the Guardians make their way and find that several ares of this section of Phobos has the explosive charges. Scanning them indicates that the Cabal intend to fit the moon with boosters and drive it into the Earth to destroy it. Each Guardian must split up and rig the explosives to detonate. Grouping back up and fleeing out, they come into contact with the boss yet again and the boss battle initiates. The Guardians roughly have 3 minutes to finish the boss before the base begins to explode. While this doesn't kill the Guardians, it may damage them as well as the Valus. Once defeated, the Fireteam must make their way through the tunnels and to the area where the Ghost said it can teleport the Guardians out thus ending the Strike. The House of Ships "Ever wonder who makes of these ships for the Fallen Houses? Well, we have located a new House of in the asteroid belt who call themselves The House of Ships. They appear to be the builder of the Fallen fleet. Engage in their fleet and force your way into the flagship to destroy it!" Overview: The Guardian and the Fireteam must gain access to House of Ships Flagship while in a space battle. The flagship has enclosed its bay doors so the Guardians must destroy the door generators from outside in order to gain access. Once inside, the Fireteam must fight off waves of Fallen from the House of Ships. The Guardians must make their way through the enormous flagship while fighting Fallen enemies. However, as the Guardians progress further, they come into contact with Vex reinforcements. The Ghost states that the Vex could be harvesting Fallen technology as the flagship is responsible with churning out Fallen spaceships and vehicles. Upon entering a large area, the player comes into contact with House of Ships reinforcements as well as Vex units. The Guardians must destroy each groups before they can progress further. However, once defeating them, the two Mini-bosses enter: Zechrok, the Re-purpose Gear and the House of Ships Archon, Treska. Defeating both allows the Guardian to continue further into the ship while encountering both Vex and Fallen units. The last of the Vex units approach the Guardians but are destroyed by a Scorch Cannon. The House of Ships Kell and the Strikes boss, Kilik appears. The Kell is able to alter the gravity of the ship which causes problems for the Guardians. Once defeated, this ends the Strike. =Raid: The Imperial Court= "Cabal forces are streaming to Earth and Intel suggests that one, Imperator Va'toun, has now taken the helm of the Siegewar and intends to make it airborne. The intel suggests this Va'toun is one of the highest ranks in the Cabal imperial military and his death will be a huge dent in the Cabal expansion." Stage 1: Gaining Entrance: The Fireteam must gain entrance to the Siegewar but, in order to do so, must activate four separate console panels with their ghosts at the same time while fending off hoards of Cabal advancing on their position. Stage 2: =Space Battles= Space Battles is a new Public Event feature within Destiny: Ironclad Advance which allows Guardians to take to space and fight against Fallen, Hive, and Cabal forces. In order to enter into a space battle, players must have a Gunship. The Gunship becomes first available after completing Chapter 6. How to enter into a Space Battle Space Battles often occur when the Guardian arrives in the orbit of a planet, moon, or object. There are six locations a Space Battle can occur: *'Earth (includes The Last City)' **Hive, Cabal, and Fallen can be encountered here. *'Moon' **Hive and Fallen can be encountered here. *'Venus' **Fallen and Cabal can be encountered here. *'Mars' **Fallen and Cabal can be encountered here. *'Reef' **Hive and Fallen can be encountered here. There is debris and asteroids littered in the area which can damage both jumpships and enemy ships. *'Dreadnought' **Hive and Cabal can be encountered here. Upon arriving at the destination and clicking on where to go on the planet; the Ghost will alert the player that there is a space battle occurring. When selected, the Gunship will then travel to the space battle and put the player in the Fireteam along with other Guardians. Gunship Gunships differ from Jumpships as they are fitted with combative capabilities. Gunships comes in Uncommon, Rare, Legendary, and Exotic forms with different speeds, power, armor, and maneuver capabilities. When a Gunship is destroyed, the Ghost can revive both ship and Guardian or another Guardian can by slowing down and performing the usual Revive command. Gunships have three types of weaponry: Primary, Special, and Heavy. They can either be Kinetic, SOlar, Arc, or Void - depending on the Jumpship. *'Primary Fire': This functions bullets from the main machine gun. This is dependent on the Gunship used. It typically has a high rate of fire though does less damage. *'Special Fire': These fire Fusion Rifle likes rounds which takes a while to charge before firing. They deal higher damage but hold significantly less ammo compared to primary. *'Heavy Fire': These fire Missiles that explode upon contact. They deal high damage with a high blast radius though the ship can only hold a few rounds. List of Gunships Uncommon: All Uncommon Gunships have 300 defense and deal 300 damage. *SR55 Compatriot Battle Type: The SR55 Compatriot Model 1 is a Battle Type model that is capable of delivering powerful strikes against targets. It is balanced in every sense of the word. **Perk: Gain more Glimmer for taking out Fallen bogies. *F1017 Striker Bomber Type: Rare Legendary Exotic Inside a Space Battle It functions much like a Public Event where the player joins a Fireteam. Space Battles will only be presented to a Guardian if there is room available. Typically, up to 15 Guardians can join within the battle which makes it the largest event within Destiny. If the Space Battle is just starting, it will search for players via matchmaking and will start when 6 Guardians are found. Guardians can also jump into a battle after it starts. There are four types of Space Battle matches: *'Destroy': The Guardian is tasked with gunning down as many enemy fighters and blowing up the capital ship of the enemy. Only one type of enemy is encountered here. *'Commandeer': The Guardians must disable and take over as many enemy ships as possible before the time limit is up. This is done by eliminating all forces on the enemy ships which then falls within that Guardians jurisdiction. Only one type of enemy is encountered here. *'Escort': Guardians must protect a City-aligned ship from enemy attack. If the ship is destroyed while being escorted, the Public Event is considered a failure. It is advised for one group to protect the City ships while the others take care of enemy Gunships and Battleships. *'Battlefield': Battlefield is between two or more enemy fleets with the Guardians stuck in between. Players must neutralize both of the enemies Flagships and reduce the fleets down to 50% in order to pass the Public Event. Enemy Units Hive, Cabal, and Fallen units are most common within Space Battle with Vex and Taken being left out. Each enemy has three types of ships: *'Gunship': Small but light-weight ship that maneuvers easily. *'Battleship': Larger spaceship with heavier artillery and can be accessed from the docking bay sections from the outside. *'Flagship': The most important ship within the fleet is the Flagship. It is also the largest and most powerful. It's defeat causes vast lost in morale among the enemies fleets. Each enemy faction has a unique fleet unit but they function exactly how it was explained above. Fallen The Fallen fleet is faster than the Hive and Cabal though lack in defensive and offensive capabilities of the Cabal fleets and the range and numbers of the Hive fleets. They prefer hit and run tactics and can also enter into a Stealth MOde to avoid detection. *Kairyu (Gunship) *Ketch (Battleship) *Destroyer (Flagship) Hive The Hive fleet has great range and can fire otherworldly missiles from far away. In addition, the Hive fleet is capable of producing mass amounts fighters during a battle though many of these fighters are in fact weak in comparison to the other enemy fleets. *Terrornaught (Flagship) Cabal The Cabal fleet focuses on both extreme ends of offense and defense by using missiles and rockets to devastate other fleets and thick armor plating. However, they are slower than the Hive and Fallen fleets and produce smaller ships. *Harrier (Gunship) *Widower (Battleship) *Imperialist (Flagship) New Weapons Hand Cannon A small yet very deadly gun that has a slow rate of fire but incredible stopping power. They have a small magazine so every shot with these precise handguns counts. Scout Rifle Scout Rifles are semi-automatic rifles that focus on precision and accuracy as well as stability though lacks the punching power of a Hand Cannon. Auto Rifles A fully automatic rifle that focuses on spewing out as many bullets while sacrificing precision and accuracy. Pulse Rifles Pulse Rifles deliver three round bursts that focuses on balancing all al the weapons stats. Special Weapons Special Weapons differs in certain aspects from Primary Guns by either having more features, dealing out more damage, or other differing factors. Shotguns Shotguns fires a spread of bullets that deals high damage from close up. Sniper Rifle Sniper Rifles deals damage from a distance by allowing the wielder to zoom into their targets with lethal accuracy. Sidearm Sidearms are small weapons that has low impact but a high rate of fire. Fusion Rifle Fusion Rifles are powerful rifles that employ a still unreliable technology that needs to be charged up before firing. Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons are rarer than Primary and Special Weapons and focus on dealing high amounts of damage to as many opponents possible though ammo for these weapons are rare and they hold a small magazine. Rocket Launcher Rocket Launchers fires a powerful rocket streaking through the air to explode upon its target. Machine Gun Machine Guns focus on churning out tons of rounds in a fairly short amount of time. Sword Swords are melee weapons that uses up the heavy ammo. They deliver powerful sword strikes that has added benefits. Vanguard Weapons New Vanguard weapons have been introduced in Ironclad Advance along with the The Taken King Vanguard weapons. They can be purchased via Vanguard Marks. All Vanguard Weapons are Legendary. Cabal Weapons Ulysses sells Cabal-themed weapons for completing in Cabal bounties issued by Ulysses and retreating a Cabal ID. These bounties typically consists of eliminating high-profile targets, destroying high numbers of Cabal, scanning Cabal technology, and completing Public Events. Once completed, there is a possibility that a Cabal ID will be dropped. These IDs can be used to purchase these weapons when the Guardians have enough in their inventory. All Cabal-theme Weapons are Legendary. Faction Weapons Faction weapons are given to Guardians who manage to gain reputation points with four of the Tower factions: *New Monarchy *Dead Orbit *Future War Cult *Citizen's Electoral All Faction Weapons are Legendary. New Monarchy The New Monarchy seeks to replace the Speaker and Consensus with stronger leadership and to help guide the Tower into stronger leadership. Within the events of the Ironclad Advance, they have become more unspoken for change within the Tower leadership with the near destruction of the Tower and the Last City. They continue to press a need for change and rumors are abound of the New Monarchy potentially planning a coup though these are just still rumors. Dead Orbit Dead Obit seeks to leave the dying Earth and to forge ahead into the cosmos; outrunning the darkness and leaving behind the enemies to their own devices. In order to accomplish this, Dead Orbit must procure as many ships and technology in order to amass an armada. After the events of The Ironclad Advance, Dead Orbit is pressuring the consensus even further to abandon Earth and is salvaging the Cabal warship despite the area being severely restricted. Future War Cult Dedicated to being vigilant tot he Darkness that encroaches on Earth's border, the Future War Cult believes they cannot outrun the Darkness and must take the fight to it first. They believe war to be inevitable and that the only thing to do is prepare for its coming. After the events of the Ironclad Advance, their believe that war is the only solution has increased tenfold and they wish to have a stronger presence within the Vanguard and Consensus and rumors are that they may be planning a revolution of sorts. Citizen's Electorate The Citizen's Electorate is a rather new faction that brings the voices of the people to the Tower. Brought forth after the fall of the Taken King, Oryx. The citizens of the Last City feel they too have a part to play with the defense and governance of the City and feel helpless at the seemingly limitless power the Speaker and Consensus has. After the events of the Ironclad Advance, the Citizen's Electorate feels the Tower, Vanguard, and Consensus is unable to protect their interests. It is possible that a citizens militia is forming within the towers shadow. NPC Quest Weapons All NPC Quest Weapons are Legendaries. Completing each NPC Weaspon Quest allows the player to choose either a Primary, Special, or Heavy Weapon from that character. All NPC Weapons are Legendary. =Armor= Armor are equipable items that aid in defense, health, and offense. Each Class type has its own sets of armor. Armor is classified in four categories with two subcatgeories: *'Helmet': Armor worn over the head and neck. *'Chest Armor': Armor worn around the chest. *'Gauntlet': Armor wron on the hands, wrists, and arms. *'Boots': Armor worn around the feet and legs. **'Class Armor': Armor exclusive to Hunters, Titans, and Warlocks. **'Artifacts': Special items that can be worn for every class that boosts stats. Titan Helmet Chest Armor Gauntlets Boots Hunter Helmet Chest Armor Gauntlets Boots Warlock Helmet Chest Armor Gauntlets Boots Class Armor Titan Titan Class Armor consists of Titan Marks; which consists of a wasteclothe. Hunter Hunter Class Armor consists of Hunter Cloaks; which consists of a cloak or a hooded cloak. Warlock Warlock Class Armor consists of Warlock Bonds; which consists of a bond attached around the arm. Vanguard Armor The following armor is obtained via Vanguard Marks from either the Titan, Hunter or Warlock Vanguard. All armor is Legendary. Crucible Armor The following armor is obtained via Crucible Marks which are awarded after participating in Crucible matches. All Crucible Armor is Legendary. Trials of Osiris Guardians who goes flawless Trials of Osiris three times receives either the Aker's Wrath Armor Set for Titans, Serket's Pride for Hunters, and Khnum's Lust for Warlocks. New Monarchy Much like weapons, New Monarchy armor can be purchased through Reputation Marks. All Armor is considered Legendary. Dead Orbit Much like weapons, Dead Orbit armor can be purchased through Reputation Marks. All Armor is considered Legendary. Future War Cult Much like weapons, Future War Cult armor can be purchased through Reputation Marks. All Armor is considered Legendary. Citizen's Electorate Much like weapons, Citizen's Elecotorate armor can be purchased through Reputation Marks. All Armor is considered Legendary. Cabal-Themed Armor Calab-themed Armor can be obtained by taking bounties from Ulysses and defeating high-profile Cabal commanders. This earns you Legendary Marks which can be spent to purchase armor. Category:MMO Category:First-Person Shooters Category:DLC